Unforgetten Memory
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 'Aku benci manusia. Mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah yang bisa dengan mudah mati hanya karena bakteri kecil. Dan bagi 'kami', mereka hanyalah makanan. Tapi sebetulnya bukan itu… Aku benci manusia karena… Mereka bisa memberikan banyak kenangan di hidup mereka yang singkat…'


' _Aku benci manusia._

 _Mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah yang bisa dengan mudah mati hanya karena bakteri kecil._

 _Dan bagi 'kami', mereka hanyalah makanan._

 _Tapi sebetulnya bukan itu…_

 _Aku benci manusia karena… Mereka bisa memberikan banyak kenangan di hidup mereka yang singkat…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unforgetten Memory**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Kiyo) x Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning : AU, Ga Jelas, pairing sama OC, agak OOC, don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris kelam gadis itu menatap kosong hamparan salju putih di luar sana, jemari-jemarinya menyentuh bingkai jendela tua di depannya sembari sesekali memainkan embun di kaca yang tercipta karena rendahnya suhu udara saat itu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, bukan karena ruangan tersebut memiliki penghangat, atau karena tebalnya _furisode_ putih yang ia pakai, melainkan karena, dia tidak mengerti 'dingin' itu seperti apa.

"Memandangi salju lagi?"

Seorang pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan itu, membuat perhatian sang gadis teralihkan sebentar dari salju yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

"Tahun inipun sama…" gumam gadis itu.

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir pria itu, "Apa yang kau harapkan? Salju berubah warna?" lalu pemuda itupun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis ber _furisode_ putih itu, memeluknya dari belakang, sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak sang gadis, iris _ruby_ nya ikut memandang hamparan salju di luar sana, "Dingin…" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu saat tangan sang gadis menyentuh tangannya.

"Memangnya makhluk seperti kita bisa hangat?" senyum miris tersungging di wajah sang gadis.

Pria itu pun mendengus kecil, "Kau benar…"

Kemudian hening diantara keduanya, mereka fokus melihat salju yang sedang turun dengan cukup lebat, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat melihat butiran-butiran putih itu turun dari langit.

"Seijuurou…" panggil gadis itu pada pria yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mengingat 'dia' lagi."

'Seijuurou'pun menatap gadis di pelukannya, "Pria itu?"

Dan anggukan dari sang gadis lah sebagai jawabannya. Pria berambut merah itu tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana.

"Sudah berapa puluh tahun berlalu, dan kau masih juga mengingatnya?"

"Tepatnya 100 tahun 8 bulan 11 hari," koreksi sang gadis.

"Kiyo…" geram si pria.

Tawa kecil pun lolos dari bibir sang gadis.

Seijuurou menghela nafasnya, "Itu sudah sangat lama berlalu."

"Bagi kita sih singkat."

"Tapi bagi manusia tidak."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan dia manusia."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia sudah mati."

Genggaman tangan sang gadis tanpa disadari menguat, "Aku tahu," pandangannya menjadi sendu, "Dan akulah penyebab kematiannya."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tapi kenyataannya itu salahku!" gadis itu melepaskan paksa pelukan dari pria berambut merah itu, "Gara-gara aku dia mati! Harusnya aku tidak mendekati manusia sejak awal! Harusnya aku tidak boleh tertarik pada kehidupan manusia! Harusnya aku menuruti kata-kata tetua! Harusnya aku…" nada bicara gadis itu melemah, "Tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia…" lirihnya.

"Kiyo," suara Seijuurou memberat, iris _ruby_ nya sedikit berkilat, "Sekarang kau tunanganku."

Tubuh Kiyo merinding seketika, pria yang merupakan tunangannya ini memang mengerikan saat emosinya keluar. Aura disekitarnya menjadi gelap dan berat. Calon pemimpin klan mereka memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Maaf," ucap Kiyo akhirnya.

Pria berambut merah itupun memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang tadi naik, harusnya ia paham kalau tunangannya itu memang selalu emosional saat musim salju begini.

"Tidak apa, aku juga minta maaf," pria itu mengelus rambut sehitam malam milik gadis itu, pandangannya kembali melembut. Mereka tumbuh bersama sebagai 'darah murni', kasta tertinggi di klan mereka, dan sudah diputuskan sejak mereka lahir, kalau mereka harus bersama nanti, sebagai penerus klan. Dia masih ingat, sejak kecil (entah berapa ratus tahun yang lalu), tunangannya ini memang selalu tertarik dengan dunia manusia, diam-diam kabur dari rumahnya hanya untuk bermain dengan para manusia, dan mempelajari hal-hal yang dilakukan manusia. Berapa kalipun dimarahi oleh para tetua, gadis itu tidak pernah jera, selalu mengulang dan mengulangnya lagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Nona Kiyo menghilang lagi?!" marah salah satu tetua.

"Anak itu… Bahkan hukuman kurungan sudah tidak mempan padanya…" geram tetua yang lain. Sementara Akashi Seijuurou yang mendengarkan soal calon tunangannya diam-diam tersenyum kecil, semakin di kekang, maka gadis itu akan semakin berontak, berbeda dengan dirinya, dia tidak bisa seenaknya kabur-kaburran seperti gadis itu, karena dia adalah calon pemimpin klan selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoo… tahun inipun bunganya mekar dengan indah…" ucap Kiyo sambil tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga di taman itu.

"Hey!" tegur seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 9-10 tahun, sehingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"A-apa? Aku hanya melihat bunga ini ko!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu bernafas lega, "Oh… Manusia rupanya… kukira hewan atau sejenisnya."

Kiyo hanya tertawa canggung, 'Sebetulnya bukan manusia juga sih…' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tapi…" anak laki-laki misterius itu menatap Kiyo curiga, "Kenapa perempuan seperti kakak ada di tempat seperti ini di malam hari? Dan dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan… Jangan-jangan kakak…"

'Celaka, ketahuan…' gadis itupun bersiap menggunakan kemampuannya.

"… Kabur dari rumah ya?" lanjut anak laki-laki itu.

Dan Kiyo hanya menatap anak laki-laki di depannya _speechless_.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu! Kau sendiri sedang apa di tempat begini? Padahal sudah malam!"

"Keluargaku yang mengurus taman ini, itu rumahku!" jawab si anak lelaki sambil menunjuk sebuah gubuk yang letaknya tidak jauh, "Adikku bilang dia melihat sesuatu disini, jadi kuperiksa saja…"

"O-oh…"

"Cepatlah pulang kak, sudah larut malam. Ayahku bilang, jam-jam segini banyak siluman atau monster berkeliaran," kata anak lelaki tersebut sambil berlalu pergi, kembali ke rumahnya.

Saat si anak sudah pergi, Kiyo tertawa kecil, "Hihi… mana mungkin aku diserang…" perlahan iris gadis itu berubah menjadi merah menyala, "Sebab aku monsternya…" ucapnya tenang, namun ada sebuah nada kesedihan didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun-tahun berlalu, walaupun bagi Kiyo, waktu bergerak sangat lambat, pada suatu malam, ia kembali mengunjungi taman bunga tersebut.

"Seperti biasa… Indah…" ucap gadis itu saat melihat bunga-bunga krisan merah di depannya.

"Oy, siapa disitu?!"

Seperti déjà vu, gadis itu mengingat kejadian yang sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja sosok yang menegurnya sudah berbeda secara fisik, sekarang ia lebih tinggi, pandangan matanya lebih tajam, wajahnya juga terlihat dewasa dan… tampan.

Pemuda di depannya menatap sang gadis kaget, "Kau… orang yang waktu itu kan?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ucap Kiyo sambil tersenyum, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"U-un…" jawab pemuda itu gugup, dia baru sadar, betapa cantiknya perempuan dihadapannya.

"Kau masih yang merawat taman ini?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kerja bagus… Bunganya masih terlihat indah dan segar seperti dulu…" puji gadis itu, "Ngomong-ngomong… namamu?"

"Ni-Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Nijimura kah?" ulang sang gadis.

"Panggil Shuuzou saja, tidak apa-apa," ucap Nijimura.

Kiyo pun tersenyum, "Baiklah… Shuuzou!"

"Namamu?" kali ini giliran Nijimura yang bertanya.

"Panggil saja Kiyo."

"Kiyo…" bisik Nijimura.

Kiyo tersenyum, "Baiklah Shuuzou… Aku permisi dulu ya. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, banyak siluman dan monster berkeliaran saat malam hari," katanya meniru ucapan Nijimura dahulu.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura memanggilnya, "Ki-Kiyo… Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Kiyo menatap pemuda itu sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Un. Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu…" Nijimura memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Sampai besok, Kiyo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok malam, besok malamnya lagi, dan seterusnya, keduanya selalu bertemu, sehingga mulai tumbuhlah perasaan cinta di antara keduanya. Walaupun gadis itu selalu mengelak akan perasaannya sendiri, dia bukan manusia, dan tidak boleh bersama manusia.

"Kiyo… Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini… Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Nijimura tegas.

Kiyo tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya, pandangannya berubah sedih, "Shuuzou… aku juga sebetulnya menyukaimu… tapi aku…"

"… Bukan manusia kan?" lanjut Nijimura.

Gadis di depannya menatap Nijimura kaget, sejak kapan ia…

"Ternyata benar," pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah curiga saat pertama kali bertemu lagi denganmu… Kau tidak bertambah tua, dan kau selalu muncul di malam hari, entah dari mana. Dan lagi…" pemuda itu menyentuh pipi sang gadis, "Tubuhmu sangat dingin."

Kiyo menunduk, "Lalu… sekarang kau takut?"

Nijimura menggeleng, "Aku menyukaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku takut."

Kiyo pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Nijimura, perlahan matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala, dan taringnya memanjang.

"… Walau wujud asliku begini?"

Nijimura ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu, "Bagiku, kau tetap cantik," bisiknya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka dingin, dan penuh kemarahan.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan pada pipi pucat gadis itu sehingga ia tersungkur.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau percintaan antara manusia dan vampir itu dilarang?!" marah salah satu tetua perempuan.

Kiyo mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa salahnya aku mencintai manusia? Apa salahnya aku menganggap manusia bukan hanya sekedar santapan?! Kenapa kalian begitu melarangku dekat dengan mereka, apa hanya karna mereka lemah?!"

"Jaga bicara anda, nona Kiyo," ucap seorang pria tua, tetua yang paling dihormati disitu, "Anda calon istri dari tuan Seijuurou, seorang darah murni penerus klan ini. Selama ini kami memang membiarkan anda bebas, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak mengawasi anda. Satu lagi, tolong jangan lupa, selama ini anda berhasil bertahan hidup karena meminum darah para manusia. Bagi mereka, kita hanyalah monster, dan bagi kita, mereka hanyalah makanan."

Mata gadis itu menatap marah pada tetua di depannya, tapi juga kesal karena tidak bisa menyanggah fakta tersebut, "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Kami hanya memberi anda dua pilihan…" tetua itu menyipitkan matanya, "Jauhi manusia itu, atau…"

"Atau?"

"Kami yang akan menghabisi manusia tersebut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura menatap taman bunga dihadapannya sendu, "Kiyo… kau kemana?"

Sudah 5 bulan lebih ia tidak bertemu gadis itu, padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi. Setiap malam ia selalu menunggu di taman bunga ini, berharap gadis itu datang padanya. Walaupun sekarang sudah bukan bunga lagi yang ada di taman itu, melainkan tumpukan salju.

"Malam ini juga tidak datang kah?" bisiknya.

Saat ia akan pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Shuuzou!"

Mata _onyx_ Nijimura membulat, "Kiyo!" segera ia memeluk gadis itu, "Kau kemana saja? Tapi yang lebih penting, kau kenapa?! Siapa yanga melakukan ini padamu?!" kata Nijimura saat melihat _furisode_ gadis itu robek dan terdapat beberapa luka.

"Tenang saja… Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya hukuman karena berusaha kabur, ada yang lebih penting…" pandangan gadis itu menjadi serius, "Larilah secepatnya ke tempat yang jauh… kau sedang diburu!"

"Diburu?! Tapi bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Jangan memikirkanku! Aku akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya mereka tidak akan membunuhku!"

"Tidak, kita kabur bersama saja!"

"Shuuzou!"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu! Walaupun mungkin benar mereka tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi mereka bisa menyiksamu lebih parah dari ini!"

"Shuu-" tiba-tiba telinga Kiyo menangkap suara langkah kaki yang menuju mereka, "Celaka, mereka menuju kemari! Cepat lari!"

Gadis itu menarik tangan Nijimura secepatnya, dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, namun karena kecepatan lari manusia berbeda dengan vampir, staminanya pun berbeda, sehingga akhirnya mereka terpojok.

"Tetap dibelakangku, Shuuzou!"

Kiyo berubah ke wujud aslinya, iris merah yang menyala, dan taringnya pun memanjang.

"Jika berani menyentuhnya, akan kubunuh kalian!" teriak Kiyo. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan muncullah dua buah pedang dari kristal es, yang satu ia berikan pada Nijimura untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sehebat apapun anda, anda tidak akan menang melawan kami semua, nona… tolong menyerahlah dan serahkan manusia itu, kami tidak ingin melukai anda."

Gadis itu menggeram marah, "Jangan remehkan aku, vampir rendahan!" dia mulai menyerang satu persatu para pengejar, yang berusaha mendekat padanya atau Nijimura. Kiyo bisa menang mudah, hanya saja…

'Sial, tubuhku melemah karena tidak cukup meminum darah…' batinnya, pergerakannya mulai melambat, dan staminanya menurun drastis, sehingga akhirnya ia tersungkur.

"Kiyo!" Nijimura berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tidak! Jangan kemari!"

Dan sebuah tombak tepat menusuk jantung pria itu tepat dihadapan Kiyo.

"Ki… yo…" bisik pemuda itu sebelum tewas. Tubuhnya ambruk, sehingga salju dibawahnya berubah menjadi warna merah karena terkena darah pemuda itu.

"Shuu… zou…" lirih gadis itu, "Shuuzou!" jeritnya, dia menghampiri tubuh pemuda yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya,"Beraninya… kalian…" geramnya marah, pandangan matanya berubah jadi sangat berbahaya, sehingga semua pengejar mulai ketakutan.

"No-nona Kiyo…"

Gadis itu menyentuh leher Nijimura, "Setidaknya dengan begini… Kau bisa tetap bersamaku…" lirihya. Dia menancapkan taringnya disitu dan menghisap darah pemuda itu, sehingga luka ditubuhnya sembuh seketika, setelah selesai ia mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, dan kembali menatap para pengejar dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalian… akan membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian…" geramnya. Dan ia mulai menebas satu persatu para pengejar tanpa ampun, yang berusaha melarikan diri pun ia kejar dan habisi, hingga seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan, Kiyo!" kata pria berambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia baru saja sampai di kota tersebut karena mendapat panggilan dari para tetua, dan melihat kekacauan ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Seijuurou! Atau kau juga akan kubunuh!" raung Kiyo sambil tetap berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Kiyo," suara pria itu menjadi dingin, iris _ruby_ nya menyala dan udara seolah-olah menahan pergerakan gadis itu. Bahkan diantara darah murni yang lain pun memang pria itulah yang terkuat. Gadis itupun lemas seketika, dan terjatuh dipelukan Akashi.

Pria itu memandang gadis itu sendu, "Kau kacau sekali…" bisiknya sambil mengelus helaian hitam milik Kiyo lembut, dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Akashi menghampiri gadis tersebut yang terdiam di kamarnya, gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat pendiam sekarang, tersenyum pun tidak, ekspresinya sangat kosong. Dia hanya diam, berdiri memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Kiyo…" panggil pria itu.

"Seijuurou," Kiyo menatap lurus pria di depannya, "Aku mau bertunangan denganmu. Tapi aku punya dua syarat."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, kau harus membawaku pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini… dan yang kedua, jangan memaksaku untuk mencintaimu."

 _Ruby_ Akashi dan mutiara hitam milik gadis itu saling beradu cukup lama.

"Aku akan menerimanya, tapi apa untungnya buatku? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" kali ini giliran pria itu yang bertanya.

"Aku akan bersama denganmu seumur hidupku, mengabdi padamu, dan memberikan segala yang kupunya untukmu. Semuanya."

Akashi tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Aku terima syaratmu. Jadi jangan lupakan ucapanmu tadi."

"Tentu."

"Ah… Satu lagi…" kata sang gadis tiba-tiba, "Aku benci manusia, jauhkan aku dari makhluk itu, kecuali waktunya 'makan'."

'Bukan karena aku benar-benar membenci mereka, tapi karena mereka bisa memberikan banyak kenangan di hidup mereka yang singkat…' batinnya.

Akashi menatap Kiyo tidak percaya, namun ekspresinya langsung berubah, "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Kiyo, sudah waktunya 'berburu'," ucap Akashi saat melihat bulan sudah tinggi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Keduanyapun berubah ke wujud aslinya.

"Ayo."

'Pada akhirnya manusia hanyalah makanan…'

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Yahoo…**

 **Kaito Akahime's back dengan fic abal-abalnya~**

 **Ah, maaf banget kalo ini ga jelas… seperti biasa, ide dadakan, tiba-tiba pengen bikin vampire-vampirran(?) jadi aja gini… x'D #buagh**

 **Yasudahlah, ditunggu kritik, saran, dkk di kotak review…**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah bacaaa**

 **See you, in other fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
